Family
by umi-neptune
Summary: Firestar reflects on her life and her new family. One-shot happy sappy romantic story.


Family

Disclaimer: just borrowing these two for a bit. This and few other stories that I post featuring Firestar are ones that I had posted on A Firestar Yahoo group. So if by chance you are a member and have read this before it isn't stolen I just post under a different name here.

Rating: G

By: Umi-neptune

Sitting beneath the tree watching as children ran around searching for the colored eggs the young woman couldn't help but smile at the sight. To this day she could not believe it was possible to be this happy, to finally have everything she dreamed of but feared would never have. The excited screams and laughter brought tears of joy to her eyes. Scares dealing with health issues, fighting dangerous foes where her life could end in the blink of an eye gave her little hope of a future.

Then she met a man who gave her hope helping her with her health issues and with time the future of having a family was in reach. She was engaged to a man she had loved for years they had even quit fighting those dangerous foes it all should have been perfect. This was her chance to have a happy ever after life all her dreams were right there within reach.

Suddenly her engagement was over the two finding they had less in common being in collage had given her the taste of freedom she never had before. She was enjoying life with her best friend she was tasting life without worries and in the end had pushed away from her fiancée till they broke off the wedding. Looking back on it she realized that what she had really felt was just a crush and a dream of what she thought she wanted, because when they broke up all she could feel was free instead of heartbreak.

When the war of hero against hero broke out she walked away she didn't want her identity revealed and fighting against people she had trusted and cared about was not an option. So she walked away and watched sadly as the two sides became pitted against each other in a war no one could ever win. She told her father and best friend that she needed to move that there were just too many memories and fears of her secret being exposed for her to stay. Her father had understood and had decided to move as well the house to big for one person to live in. He sold the house gave her half of the money from the sale to help her make a new start.

They kept in touch and a year after the two had moved he found a new city a new job and woman he loved the two marrying and very happy. As for her she decided not to look for love wanting to finish school and get a job she could be happy with. She moved to a small town gone to the junior collage to finish her education and became the town librarian after the old one had retired. It wasn't glamorous or exciting to most people, but she was happy she had always loved books and had used them as an escape when she was younger and now she was doing something she loved.

She had been happy or so she had thought until her past came back into her life. She was opening a box of new books when the doors opened and someone she never thought she would see walked in. She let out a gasp and causing him to turn to face her a smile lighting up his face as he walked toward her. She ran around the counter and threw herself into his arms surprising both of them. Until that moment she hadn't realized just how much of her old life she had missed. They held each other for awhile, and he had spent the day with her talking watching as she worked, helping out with heavy boxes. She asked how he found her and explained that he had ran into her best friend by accident in New York and she had told him once he explained that is intentions were just to talk and promising on his life that he wouldn't harm or try to bring her back that she finally relented.

"Are you happy living here?" he had asked over dinner.

"Yes, I love the small town feeling, and I love my job there is no pressure or worries here like back home. How about you are you happy?" she asked. He paused thinking and wondering if he was and had to admit that he wasn't. He wound up staying a week in her guest room, spending time with her and getting to know some of the people around the town. At the end of the week he left promising he would be back not wanting to lose her from his life.

She cried when he left feeling a void inside her with him leaving; he pulled her close and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled apart and he lifted her face looking into her eyes he brushed away a tear, and promised again that he would be back. She promised to wait for him and watched as he went behind a building and flew off she stayed there watching the skies until she could no longer see him before walking away.

"Mama!" she looked up hearing her two year old daughter crying out her name in excitement. She stood up slowly and smiled as she watched her husband holding their little girl in his arms her face smeared with chocolate her eyes bright with happiness and love.

"She found her chocolate bunny and wanted to share with her mama." He said with smile, and frowned when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Angel you feeling all right is the baby okay?" he asked in concern as he walked quickly to her side. She smiled and nodded her head as looked at the melted mess in their daughters hand as she offered the remains of the once chocolate treat to her mommy.

"I'm fine Rich really these are tears of happiness you know how emotional I get." She said with a smile as she took her little girls hand and pretended to eat the candy. He didn't look too convinced and rubbed her stomach smiling as felt his child kick his hand. Any day now he would be holding their son in his arms and he couldn't wait.

"Ready to head home babe, this gooey mess could use a bath and a nap, and I'm sure you could use a nap and maybe a foot rub." He wiggled his eyebrows smiling, laughing she took their daughter from him, as he bent down to retrieve their bags and Easter basket. Standing back up he took their daughter back who was now showing signs that she was tried laid her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"So what brought on these tears of happiness?"

"Just remembering the past, and how it was when I stopped looking for love that you came walking back into my life." They reached the car and she watched as he took his time placing the sleeping child in her car seat and strapping her in never waking her. He had taken to fatherhood like a pro and loved spending time with his family.

"I have to admit I was afraid you wouldn't come back, that small town life would turn you off." She said once they were both in the car and on their way home.

"Babe after that kiss there was no way I wasn't coming back. Besides after everything we both had done all the battles on and off planet small town life was a dream come true. I'll be honest I was surprised at how much I enjoyed this life without pressure and I don't miss being a hero." He picked up her hand and kissed her wedding ring.

"Don't miss being a hero huh; don't miss chasing the bad guys huh? Well Sheriff you'll always be my hero." She smiled at him. He had come back like he had promised a month later and applied at the Sheriff's office as a Deputy much to both of their surprise and enjoyed the work. He got an apartment and dated her for a year before they got engaged. A year after they were married they welcomed their daughter Megan Rider into their life she had father's hair and her mother's eyes and her daddy wrapped around her little finger before she even opened her eyes.

Before finding out that she pregnant with their second child he had decided to run for sheriff and was surprised when won by a landslide. As for her she decided to quit working at the library once she found out she was pregnant with their daughter wanting to be an at home mom. The night he was sworn in she told him the news that they were expecting.

"Okay so I like catching the bad guy's, I just don't miss the spandex."

"Well I kind of like and miss the spandex." She said in a soft voice.

"Oh yeah, well after you have the baby we can have grandma and grandpa take care of the angels and I'll dig them out of the moth balls and save you from the invading aliens." He said with a wink."

"Isn't that how we got this one?" she laughed as she rubbed her belly. She was surprised that after a visit from his parents after Megan was born that they decided to move into their town wanting to spend time with their granddaughter. They were both proud of the man their son had become and wanted to be close to him as well.

"No, we got this one, when you played hero and rescued me from the invading aliens." He reminded her smiling as he drove home with his family, both of them happy and eager to face the future together.

-Authors notes-

Okay a sweet happy ending for my two favorite New Warriors Nova and Firestar. An old story of mine that is one of my favorites that I decided to post. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be posting more Firestar stories soon. 


End file.
